Change
by Fabes999
Summary: She barely finishes the sentence when I hear the front door opening and slamming against the wall. I climb on the window sill, whisper a last goodbye and jump out.


**Hey! :)**

**This is my first ever Hunger Games fanfic, so sorry if it's not as good as you hoped for :P**

**This is the story if Stray Crane, I can't tell you about her without telling what happens in the story, so you gotta read it! :D**

**Now, I'm not demanding reviews at all, but they ARE welcome.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games, I just own Stray.**

I wake up to see my mother shaking me.

"Wake up, Stray! Hurry!" She whispers. I groan and turn around to face the wall.

There are loud bangings on the door. "Open up!" A deep voice shouts. I immediately sit up in my bed and look around. It's still dark outside.

Things have been weirder than usual since the 74th Hunger Games ended, a few days ago, after the female tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen pulled out her Nightlock berries and made the Gamemakers crown both her and her lover, Peeta Mellark, as Victors.

Ever since then, my parents were secretive and mysterious and barely talked to me, which is odd even for my family.

For the past few years, ever since my father became the Head Gamemaker, right before the 68th Hunger Games, things became quite weird this time of the year, my father would barely get home from work, and my mother… She was always with her friends, watching the Hunger Games at their place so I usually had to watch them alone.

It was fine by me, because I hated them, the Hunger Games. I always thought it was cruel to send kids to battle for their life. I remember the one time I dared to say my opinion out loud. We were having dinner, I was only six years old and the 69th Hunger Games were over the say before.

My parents were talking about the new victor, Annie Cresta, the female tribute from District 4.

"We tried to fix her, but I, personally, believe that there is no use of keep trying, the girl has completely lost her mind!" My father said. My mother started responding but I cut her off.

"But father, she can't stay like this forever! What about her friends? What if they won't be her friends anymore because she lost her mind? It's not fair!" I said.

"Stary…" My mother tried to warn me but I ignored.

"It's cruel! The Gamemakers… They made her lose her mind! Because of those games! And it's your fault, too, because-" My father got up and slapped me, leaving a red mark.

"The Hunger Games are for the Capitol's entertainment, and to remind the districts of the Dark Days. You will not talk about the Hunger Games or about me in that way again, do you understand?"

I never brought up that subject again.

But now it is different. My parents were usually honest with me, and told me what was going on.

The banging on the door, which grows even louder, snaps me back to reality. "Open the door, Crane!" My mother looks around the room, her eyes full of fear. I notice she holds something in her arms.

"Take this!" She puts it on my knees, since I'm sitting on my bed. It's a small purple backpack. Mother hurries to the big window placed above my desk.

Whenever I do my homework, I look out of the window to see the woods down at the bottom of the mountain the Capitol is placed on.

When I was younger, I used to dream I fly out of the window and into the woods, where I was born.

Of course, neither my mother or my father has ever been there, in the woods.

A few peacekeepers found me there, during their training, I was just a small, crying, screaming baby back then. Only one years old.

They immediately called a hovercraft and I was taken to the Capitol, I never discovered why. The peacekeepers could have just leave me alone there, so I can die.

My father was already a Gamemaker, he knew secrets, including the secret about the 'stray girl', as they called me, that was found in the woods.

Because his wife, my mother, didn't want to get pregnant, because she hates gaining weight, he asked to adopt me and since no one knew what else they could do with me, I was given to them, Seneca and Emmona Crane.

I start opening the backpack slowly but my mother stops me. "Don't do it now!" She manages to open the window fully. "Inside there's a letter, food, equipment and instructions, and you're going to need this when you jump." She says while handing me a small, round, black object. I take it and shoves me slightly in the open window's direction.

She wants me to jump out of the window? I will get killed!

Appearantely I say that out loud, because my mother answers me. "No you will not. Stray, they will be here any minute, the letter here explains everything, now go!" She barely finishes the sentence when I hear the front door opening and slamming against the wall. I climb on the window sill, whisper a last goodbye and jump out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter and kind of a prologue to the story.<strong>

**It was short, but the next ones will be longer, I promise :)**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to update soon, because I've got 2 more stories, but I just had this idea for so long in my head and head to write it!**

**Oh, and I'm kind of new here in the Hunger Games fandom, so if this story has been done before, tell me, please!**

**P.S. I know my English isn't very good, but it's because it's... Well, we don't speak it where I live. We do learn it, but.. Ugh, never mind XD**

**Love.**

**-Gal :)**


End file.
